


She Watches #1

by voleuse



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees; she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watches #1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-2.01, no spoilers.

Nikita and Michael are on close quarters standby for the next 72 hours. They don't glance at each other at the briefing's end; they leave the room in different directions.

Madeline isn't fooled, though she doesn't pass on her suspicions to Operations. She takes a moment to think, anticipates one move to the next, follows their inclinations to the logical conclusion.

Three minutes and forty-two seconds later, she patches into a fifth-level camera feed, and isn't surprised by what she finds.

She ensures the door to her office is locked, and mentally notes to enter this incident into their files.


End file.
